1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a current generating circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In semiconductor integrated circuits, a band gap reference voltage circuit (which is also referred to as a “band gap reference (BGR) circuit”) is employed in order to generate a constant voltage that is independent of fluctuation in the power supply voltage and fluctuation in the temperature. Patent document 1 discloses an example of the BGR circuit.
The BGR circuit described in Patent document 1 is capable of generating a reference voltage Vref that is stable regardless of fluctuation in the power supply voltage and fluctuation in the temperature. However, such a BGR circuit has a temperature coefficient δVref/δT that is not perfectly zero, which is insufficient depending on the application.